To Be Zero's
by Len-kun121958
Summary: This is just something that I was requested to do by my S/O so I decided to post it on here, a bunch of fluff with some sexual hinting here and there. ZeKa boyxboy because apparently that's the only thing I can write well. Anyway I'll be posting on my actual fics soon I promise! Len-kun


**A/N:** I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything on my actual stories but I had to get this out on "paper" before I tried continuing anything else. I promise more chapters of my other stories are coming. This was written specifically for my significant other and then I was told to post it by a good freind of mine. So yeah, it's like mature(ish) content I guess...not reallly according to my other fics. Basically just mushy cute stuff with hints to sexual activity and yeah. Yaoi and yeah one-shot. ~Rena-chan

To Be Zero's

My sister once asked me what it's like to be Zero's one and only. What it's like to be the one he holds close every night, and to be strong for him when he can't do it on his own no matter how rare it is. What it's like to actually have to argue about who is paying for dinner and dates or how it feels just to be held and have a hand running through your hair. How does it feel to be Zero's? It feels as though I'm being loved for the first time and I don't know what to say or do all the time, it can be frustrating because he's stubborn and yet it can be the best feeling in the world when we're basking in the moonlight. He doesn't have any missions to go on and I don't have pressing annoying business meetings to attend. The feeling of being held in his strong, protective arms is indescribable so I won't try to go there. Sometimes the choices he makes hurt, and I know I can sometimes hurt him too but it feels like we're tied. I can't let go of him, maybe because I'm afraid to? Maybe because I just don't want to see anyone else when I'm with him. I hope he feels the same way, he tells me he does and when he smiles I know it's focused on me. Making that beautiful look appear on his face makes me feel fuzzy and warm. I can't help but to melt in his arms when he kisses at my neck or explores my body as much as he can. Telling me he can't ever get enough of me, that feeling is the best feeling. The feeling of being exactly what he wants, of being perfect for him. It's often hard to believe, but he tells me I just don't see it because I look in the mirror through biased hazed eyes. He always knows what to say and do to make me feel complete, whole, happy. I couldn't imagine myself without him now as the days go by, I get lonely without him but I know that he's always wanting me, always wanting to keep his arms around me.

He's not always gentle, of course not it's Zero, he can be rough but he makes if feel oh so good when he plays with me. Nipping and biting to make me, to make me his. I could never tell Yuuki about that, my sweet little sister would be scared if she learned all the things he can do to me just with his voice when it slips to a low husky lust-filled tone. It makes me shudder just writing about it in this journal he got me with the instructions to write things that keep my mind busy. He doesn't seem to realize my mind is always busy with thoughts of him. But whatever, there are some things he's too stubborn to understand, his own beauty and perfection are two of them. Another recent development between us are nicknames, he has a plethora of them for me, ranging from just "Mine" to "Kana" and, to my embarrassment, "Princess". I can't say I don't love them, because I do. I love being his Kana, and his Princess. "Kana, are you still in here writing? I thought we were going to go out and visit the stables today, actually get you on a horse." Zero calls from the window, sometimes he's just there without warning like now. I can feel my cheeks heating at the nickname, and the fact that he had obviously been sparing with Kaito-kun earlier since he's not wearing a shirt.

"I'm coming!" I reply, shoving the notebook in my desk drawer before quickly changing out of my sleepwear and into actual clothes. An arm pulls me backwards into a firm and warm chest before I can get my shirt on, I soon find my eyes fluttering closed with my body melting against his when hot soft lips reach my skin. They burn, they leave a flaming trail on my neck, wherever his lips go I can feel the trail they leave behind, it's something I can't fully explain. "Zero! I can't get dressed like this!" I try and pull away but his grip is too strong and I can't say I don't want to be right here, his lips on my neck and his arms around my hips.

"You should dress quicker next time then." he mumbles back delivering a teasing nip to my neck which I can't help but to let out a small moan at. He knows my body better than I do at this point, it's terribly addicting he claims when he lets his hands roam all over me.

"I'm dressing as fast as I can, let me go just for a bit?" I plead eventually, I don't want to but I also want to get out to the stables today like he promised me we would. He eventually lets me go to find a shirt but it's not without protest, I can't help but smile at that. His possessiveness can get the better of him, I'm thankful people look away or ignore his sometimes obvious physical demandings. When I come back to him, his arms are back around me, though this time he makes sure I'm facing him and his lips not so slowly cover my own. I end up caving in and letting him do with my mouth as he pleases, it won't ever go my way anyway, he says I'm a good kisser but if I'm good he must be godly at it. He leads me through the building I call a house and outside, I make sure his arm is always around me in some way. I may not be comfortable with public teasing but I don't mind him letting people know that I'm his and only his as he likes to make me recite during our more...passionate nights. I can't stand him being so close and not having contact, it makes me feel cold and empty. There's a loss when he pulls away, even though I know he will always come back to me and make me warm again. That's how he is. Attached to me, as I am to him.

"I'll teach you how to ride, my Kana, you'll be an expert by the time the sun rises." he tells me with a wink, I just roll my eyes at him. So Yuuki, to answer your question on what it's like to be Zero's? It's not something I can describe, it's riding into romantic moon rises on white horses, being bent over and having your lips bruise after so many kisses, it's lust, it's dancing in a passionate flame, it's romantic, it's hard, it's gentle, it's love and it's the most perfect mesh of feelings and emotions I could ever want to have. I love being Zero's, in body mind and soul I am his. I wouldn't change it for all eternity.

 **A/N:** Aaaaaand there ya go, if you like it then great if not well don't read it? I don't do the flames, reveiws are kind if you want to leave them but I'm not forcing anyone into anything. Happy reading and I promise I'll update my otther shit soon! ~Rena-chan


End file.
